


Seventeen Dames

by its_crystal_queer



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Crystal Gems, Egg Laying, Eggpreg, F/F, Gem Egg Hell, Gem Sex, Gem War, Gemitals, Gemlings, Gems In Heat, Gemsonas - Freeform, Gen, Minor Character Death, Miscarriage, Miscarriage mention, Multi, Original Character Death(s), Other, Oviposition, Polyamory, Rebellion, all crystal gems off having babies, egg death, seriously there are so many gems
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-06-09 10:02:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 15,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6901408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/its_crystal_queer/pseuds/its_crystal_queer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(...and probably more than that)</p><p>Gems like gem production, it's a fact of life. Whether it is programming or free will, creating more gems fills them with purpose. Luckily for the rebels, they've found a way around it that doesn't involve completely destroying the planet.</p><p>(A mixture of NSFW and SFW storylines taking place during the rebellion. So much egg hell... so much...)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Check Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a good thing that Rose and Pearl make such good physicians, since so many of the Crystal Gems need the assistance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe I'm actually invested enough in this silly idea to post it...  
> Basically I was watching 17 Girls, which is this French film about teenage girls who decide they're going to get pregnant at the same time so that they can try out communal living and stay together forever. Of course, this got me thinking about how many of the Crystal Gems could have gotten together in the rebellion, and how if gem egg hell was real how this could affect the rebellion numbers... and then somehow I ended with a lot of ideas going.  
> It's hard to say which account this belongs on because on the one hand a lot of the stories are vanilla and fluffy, but on the other hand there's smut and kinks and lots of egg hell stuff that pushes on the nsfw side, so I put it here for now.

“Amethyst, abdomen? Citrine, collarbones? You're up.”

An amethyst with a crooked (on Homeworld, such a thing would be called defective) gem protruding from her navel rose to her feet, and helped to her feet a short and stocky citrine that was only as tall as her waist. (Definitely defective then, since citrines were a type of quartz if memory served correctly.) When the citrine turned, Pearl immediately saw the cause for concern – the citrine's belly was swollen, and she gave Pearl a toothy grin at her surprised stare.

“Is there a problem?” the amethyst interrupted, staring down Pearl with a steely gaze. Pearl swallowed and shook her head.

“No, of course not. This, ah, seems to be quite a common occurrence these days. If you'll come with me, please?”

The citrine, whose gemstone was embedded between her collarbones, reached for the amethyst's hand and squeezed reassuringly. At this, the murderous face of the amethyst softened considerably. It was an endearing sight on such a usually fierce face.

“It's okay, Heather. Pearl is the last gem to judge us, you know?”

Pearl blushed a little, but it was true that as far as relationships between different gem types went, Pearl could hardly talk. Instead, she asked, “So you have both selected Earth names?”

The citrine smiled. “Yes. This here is Heather, like the plants. And I'm Dahlia, also like the plants.”

Come to think of it, that would explain the dahlia-like flower pattern on her shirt. It did have a rather unique-looking formation. Rose would be pleased to see more of the Crystal Gems finding things to love about the Earth.

“It's nice to meet you, Dahlia, Heather. I'm sorry we haven't been personally introduced before now, but as you know, our numbers are growing every lunar cycle and it gets difficult to keep track of everyone these days. Perhaps we need an emblem or something.” Pearl was rambling again. “Anyway, if you'll come with me to the physician chamber, I can provide a routine check up and I'll need to ask some questions to gather more information.”

“Of course. Lets go.” Dahlia practically dragged Heather along in her excitement, and Pearl smiled despite herself. It was always quite sweet to see gems actually excited at the prospect of bringing more gems into the world without being destructive to the planet they were trying so hard to protect.

It sounded like a juxtaposition, but it was quite straightforward. It wasn't the production of gems that the Crystal Gems were so opposed to, and that was becoming clearer by the day given the number of rebels that were suddenly having to resign from upcoming battles in favour of protecting the smaller gems growing inside of them. There had to be at least seventeen dame gems sitting out of the physical battles now, and six of them were currently waiting outside of Pearl's makeshift physician chamber waiting for check ups.

Pearl suspected there could be many more outside of the gems that had already confessed to what was happening to them. There had already been the case of two dame gems who had gone into battle either not realising they were carrying or feeling too strong a duty to fight for their cause to care, that had ended in bleeding physical forms and cracked, underdeveloped geodes. Others who were blatantly showing but were still refusing to own up had been forcibly removed from battles by Rose Quartz and sent to tend to the sick or fix and forge weaponry for upcoming battles instead. It was tiring work, now that they had introduced love and sex to the ways of the Crystal Gems. Of course, it was better than the cold, isolating world of their old lives, so Rose and Pearl found very little room to complain.

“So you two are a new pair for me to keep a watch over, then,” Pearl concluded, showing them over to where a simple examination table had been set up. Dahlia took a seat, giving her swollen feet a rest. “This should be our first check up, unless you've been to one before while I have been compromised.”

“You mean you retreated into your gem while throwing yourself in front of a blow intended for Rose Quartz,” Heather deadpanned, and Dahlia gave her a disapproving glance.

“Yes, Pearl, this is our first check up. Being there when Melanie miscarried during that last battle really put things into perspective for me. I didn't want to end up like her.” Dahlia put a protective hand to her belly, and Pearl remembered the scene of a melanite screaming and cradling broken chunks of geodes in her hands with a shudder. “So I told Rose Quartz about my predicament and she sent me to see you right away. I thought she'd be cross since so many of us are out of commission right now, but she was more concerned than anything.”

“Rose would never be cross at you for wanting to protect your geodes, it's a part of our doctrine to take care of all living things,” Pearl said matter-of-factly. “Even if technically they aren't developed enough to hold a subconscious just yet. Now, how long ago did you conceive? I'm assuming that Heather here sired the geodes.”

Heather spoke up gruffly. “It was at least three lunar cycles ago. There was a full moon out.”

“Thank you, that will be useful in determining when the geodes will be ready to be laid.” Pearl glanced over at the log she kept tracking the motions of the moon, and concluded that today was a half moon. “So three lunar and a half lunar cycles. That would mean, hmm. Maybe another five or six cycles before laying? It really depends on the gem type, but gems with a higher Mohs typically take longer than softer gems, such as myself.”

She waited for the inevitable 'but pearls aren't actually gems' discourse to begin. When she was met with intent silence, a warmth washed over her. A lot of gems in the rebellion held a level of respect for her, but it was often difficult to convince quartzes to take her seriously, even ones with sweet dispositions such as citrines. It was nice to know that things were starting to change around here.

“Looks like we have some time, then,” Dahlia said with a shy smile at Heather. They did make quite the adorable pair, if not an odd one. Heather squeezed Dahlia's shoulders and then addressed Pearl.

“Is there any way to know what they are yet?” she asked.

Pearl hummed. “Well, it'll be difficult since amethyst and citrine geodes tend to be similar sizes usually, but I can try. Before I begin, is there a possibility that any of the geodes could have been sired by another gem? Just so I know what to be looking for.”

“No. Heather is mine and I am hers.” Dahlia seemed a little proud, if not slightly hurt by the implication. Most gems didn't take offence to this, since monogamy was only something that they had studied among humans and certain mammalian species. A lot of the rebels tended to love freely, Rose included, but monogamy or having a 'main' partner was becoming increasingly common. Some gems, such as Garnet, took it more seriously than others.

“My mistake. I just had to make sure.” Pearl cleared her throat. “May I?”

“Oh, right, of course.” A little skittishly, Dahlia tugged up her tunic shirt, rumpling the golden dahlia design on the front, so that Pearl had full access to her stomach. “I don't think there's many in there, or I'd be bigger than this, wouldn't I?”

“It's possible that some could be further back. You'd be surprised the crevices that geodes can worm into since our gem bodies have organs that can compact to make room for them.”

Pearl put her hands to Dahlia's belly and palpated the surface. She hadn't been doing this for very long, only starting around ten cycles ago when the first dame gem had been discovered. The andalusite she was treating was due to lay any day now, and it was through constantly checking her progress that Pearl had picked up a knack for looking out for other dame gems.

She felt around, unable to hold back a smile as she felt the definite hardness of multiple geodes. They all felt to be around the same size, which was good since it meant that none were duds or developing at a slower rate. A couple felt just the slightest bit bigger, and she smiled.

“Don't take my word for it, but there are just a couple that feel bigger. Perhaps ametrines.”

Dahlia's face split into a grin.

“Ametrines? Naturally forming ametrines?”

“I don't know if that's accurate, but it's definitely possible. It feels like... maybe five in there? There could be more, but they'd be hidden away. We won't know for sure until they're laid.”

“Do you hear that, Heather?” Dahlia murmured, face flushed with joy. She peered up at the amethyst, who had turned away. Pearl was wondering for a nervous few moments if Heather was going to curse out the abominations, back out of the agreement to care for them... but that was a Homeworld mindset, wasn't it? Pearl still had some growing to do too, stereotyping every amethyst she met to be heartless and cruel.

She was further proven wrong when Heather let out a loud sniff, and Dahlia began to laugh.

“Aw, you sap! Come here.”

Pearl released her hands and stood back up as Dahlia pulled Heather into a strong hug, pressing clumsy kisses into Heather's cropped lilac hair.

“Dahlia, stop, I'm not...”

“Yeah, yeah, that's why you're snotting all over me.” Dahlia's smile deepened. “What am I going to do with you, huh?”

The two hugged it out for a few minutes, overwhelmed by the very idea of creating life, for once, through unselfish means. Pearl answered a few more questions, and then Dahlia and Heather were leaving, arms slung around each other, Dahlia rubbing her abdomen with her free hand.

What a day... and still six more to go. Pearl quickly filled out their data sheet.

_Dame: Dahlia. Gem type: Citrine. Hardness: 7. 3.5 lunar cycles gravid, due in approx. 6 cycles remaining. 5+ quartz geodes, most likely citrines and amethysts, small chance of ametrines._

Pearl scanned her chart for her next patient and opened up the temple door once more.

“Andalusite, you're up!”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Most of the stories will be about gemsonas but ofc Rose, Pearl, Garnet, Ruby and Sapphire will be appearing too. If gemsonas aren't really your thing, there's going to be some egg hell between some canon characters a bit later on, so look out for it.  
> Comment if you liked it or hated it, or just let me know what you think or you have any ideas? At this point I'm still putting together a lot of smol storylines so if you have any ideas you'd like to share please don't be shy!


	2. Lay, Dame, Lay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pearl and Rose aid Andalusite in laying the Crystal Gems' first clutch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> birth scene, don't like don't read  
> so here is the andalusite mentioned last time, having babies

Andalusite woke up just three days before her estimated due date absolutely writhing in pain.

These days she had just been unable to get comfortable, with back cramps and misfortunate side effects to being heavily gravid in the lunar cycles where the Earth was the closest to its orbiting star, including excess sweating and hot flushes. Her three partners, all apatites (what could she say, she had a type), were taking turns watching over her and dabbing her down with cool cloths, begging her to try and get some rest in the days leading up to her delivery. She'd had insufferable insomnia the whole of the week prior, something that she'd never minded until she was gravid and constantly needing sleep, and she'd taken out her irritation on her partners. Which had upset them, she knew that much. She'd find a way to make it up to them later.

She'd finally been able to fall asleep, if only for a few hours, and had been rudely awoken to one of the worst pains she had ever felt in her life. It was worse than the time she'd had her left eye carved out as a form of torture with the intent of gaining information (which naturally she refused to give; what kind of andalusite would she be if she blabbed everything Rose had entrusted her with?). She gasped out and tried to curl in on herself, only to find that that made the pain even worse.

“Luce?” hissed out Gentiana, the smallest of her apatite lovers and the only one that had actually grown a big enough fondness of the world around them to rename themselves after the plant life there. Gentiana was also fond of nicknames, something Andalusite hated (she was the only andalusite in the Crystal Gems – why bother with nicknames when you're an individual in a crowd of multiples?). Right now, she didn't care.

“Gentiana, oh, oh god, it hurts like hell,” whimpered Andalusite. She could feel something prodding at her hole, which had become sore and engorged in the cycles prior (Rose Quartz had called it a way of preventing an infection before laying), causing even more discomfort.

“What? What's hurting? D-Describe your pain to me,” Gentiana said in a feeble attempt to calm Andalusite down and keep her talking.

“T-Try having a destabiliser shoved up your butt, fuck! Stop making me talk and go get someone!”

“I, I won't leave you!” Gentiana volunteered, in what they thought probably sounded like a valiant tone. Gentiana then turned to call for one of the others. “Apa, get in here!”

The tallest of Andalusite's apatite lovers poked their head into the cave they were residing in.

“What is it, Gent? I'm not trading shifts with you again, I already told you-”

“Luce is in pain,” Gentiana interrupted. “Get Rose Quartz or Pearl for me, please? I think it might be Time.”

At that fateful word, Apa squeaked and dove off into the night, in the direction of Rose and Pearl's private quarters. Andalusite groaned and wiggled fruitlessly in an attempt to get more comfortable.

“Why did I let all three of you let go in me at the same time? You suck. I'd probably only be stuck with one geode if you'd all just take your own damn turns, now I have to lay half a dozen!”

“That's the fear talking!” Gentiana said pleadingly, reaching to squeeze Andalusite's hand. “You've been looking forward to this, you know you have.”

“I know no such thing!” Andalusite whined. “Ooh, you can't possibly understand what I'm having to endure! Have _you_ ever gone through this before?”

Gentiana paused. “Well, no. Apatites aren't designed to be dame gems, only sires. It's quite impossible for me to ever truly understand the pain you're in. Perhaps if we were to fuse...”

“Ha! I'm not letting you fuse with me after this! I'm not letting you anywhere near me without your appearance modifiers well and truly on!”

“W-Would you like me to get some more cold water?” Gentiana was glancing around, looking for some way to make themselves useful until help arrived. “Perhaps you should remove your appearance modifiers before the pain grows too intense?”

“Just shut up, that would help,” Andalusite grumbled. “Ouch...”

Fortunately help arrived in the form of Rose Quartz and Pearl, both looking ruffled in ways that had nothing to do with sleep, being led towards the cave entrance by Apa.

“There she is,” breathed Rose, and Andalusite let out a sob of relief. “Andalusite, hi. It's Rose Quartz. Can you describe the pain to me?”

“Luce described it as feeling like having a destabiliser pushed forcibly up her-” began Gentiana.

“I think it's time, Rose Quartz,” cut in Andalusite quickly, reaching for her hand. “Can I be spared a tear or two? To sedate me enough to get through this?”

“I'm afraid my tears won't work as a numbing agent, Andalusite,” Rose said calmly, reaching over with her free hand to push Andalusite's damp hair back from her brow. “It will take away some of the sting, but you'll be able to feel the pain still. Fortunately for you, if the pain woke you up it means that the laying will be over very quickly. Now, let me remember if I know how to do this...”

“She should remove her appearance modifiers, right, Rose?” Pearl asked. “Oh, but perhaps we should move her.”

“There's not much time if she's already preparing to push,” Rose said matter-of-factly. She crouched down beside Andalusite. “Andalusite, sweet, I think you'll have to move into a better position to push. If you're lying on your side you aren't using the gravitational pull of this planet to your advantage.”

Andalusite groaned. “But it hurts to move.”

“I-I'll hold you up!” Gentiana volunteered.

“Stay out of this, Gent,” Andalusite growled in retaliation, and they fell silent immediately. Apa hovered, waiting for instruction.

“Okay, easy, Andalusite,” Rose said gently. “Let Gentiana and Apa help you up. I know it hurts, I know, but it'll hurt a lot more if you aren't in a helpful position to push, understand?”

With a truly heartfelt groan, Andalusite was slowly helped into a crouching position, with Gentiana supporting her under the armpits while Apa held her hands. Almost immediately, a geode moved further into position, and she let out a sharp cry as she felt the small hole for laying open outwards, engorged flesh retreating to make way for the geode.

“H-Holy shit,” she panted, squeezing her eyes shut. “Rose Quartz, please, please just sedate me the fuck up.”

“Come now,” Rose said with a sigh, and she reached into her gem for a vial of tears from the fountain that she had built last month. She held it to Andalusite's trembling lips, allowing a few warm dribbles to hit her tongue and slide down her throat. “It should take away some of the inflammation around your hole, but it won't help the contractions. And it _won't_ sedate you.”

“I can dream, can't I?” muttered Andalusite. It was true that the tears were already beginning to take effect, albeit not doing all that much besides making the exit point for her geodes a little less swollen. She breathed out through her nose, squeezing Apa's hands with the strength of a diamond.

Rose knelt down, peering up at Andalusite. Her mouth opened slightly.

“You're already crowning. Oh, isn't this exciting? Pearl, how many estimated geodes from Andalusite, according to your charts?”

Pearl projected a hologram displaying Andalusite's file from memory. “Er, five.”

“Why five?” wailed Andalusite. “Why not one, or two? Or none? Fuck.”

“Oh, please don't be so dramatic,” Pearl said with a roll of her eyes. “Five will pass through in no time, especially if they're apatite gemlings like we've predicted. You have a much bigger frame than apatites so you should surely be able to pass-”

“Pearl, perhaps not right now,” Rose intervened quickly. She reached over to pat Andalusite's side comfortingly, still stationed with her other hand ready to catch a geode. “Come on, dear. You're more than capable, I know that. You've proved yourself to the Crystal Gems time and time again.”

“This is different,” grunted Andalusite, squeezing her eyes shut. Apa's knuckles popped under Andalusite's crushing grip. “Stars, it _hurts,_ Rose Quartz.”

“I know it does, Andalusite, I know.” Rose peered at the small geode trying to squeeze out. “Looks like an apatite. It should get easier once the first few are out, so what do you say? Are you ready to push?”

Andalusite leaned against Gentiana and Apa with a whimper. “Do I really have a choice?”

“Well, it's either push or be stuck in this compromised position forever,” Pearl pointed out. “Pushing is the lesser of two evils.”

Oh, Andalusite hated it when gems made a compelling argument.

Grinding her teeth, she bore down on the geode and let out a yelp as it eased out.

“You're doing great, really great,” Rose said quickly, motioning for Pearl to do the same.

“That's right! Uh, you're doing well, you're making good progress,” Pearl joined in.

“Just think, Luce,” Gentiana said with excited urgency, “Just think, you're bringing more apatites into the world, more gems like me! Doesn't that excite you?”

“They'll be beautiful,” Andalusite gasped out, fresh sweat breaking out on her brow. “The best looking gems there are.”

A small apatite geode slid out, and Rose let out an excited giggle.

“Andalusite, you did it, there's one right here!” She held it to Pearl, who quickly summoned a handkerchief from her gem to clean up the geode. “At least we know what motivates you to keep pushing now. Take a look!”

Apatite opened her eyes at the soft gasps emitting from Apa and Gentiana. She turned her head just slightly, and caught sight of a deep blue geode, the size of Pearl's palm. It was still slightly sticky with amniotic gunk (the science could be left to Rose Quartz and Pearl; andalusites weren't known for being intellectuals) but Andalusite's eyes roamed the surface anyway, gazing intently at the fruit (or rock) of her efforts.

“How perfect,” she murmured, nearly oblivious to the next contraction that struck.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please comment if you liked/hated/etc the fic c: and i'm not sure when i'll update again but i have a bunch of ideas still mapped out.


	3. Late Night Sexpectations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dahlia and Heather can't wait to meet their ametrine babies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some gentle sex this chapter, guys. Gentle as in it's hot but it'll also rot ur teeth bc of the cute  
> Revisiting Dahlia and Heather again because I adore them and they are the sweetest oddball pair

There had been six, contrary to Pearl's predictions. Five apatites, she wasn't wrong there. But she didn't account for the andalusite geode that had hidden towards the back, safely obscured behind the other eggs.

The news had spread fast that Andalusite had given birth in the cave that she shared with her three apatite lovers (although Titus, the quiet and stoic apatite that pandered to Andalusite like a lovestruck fool, hadn't been present for the birth apparently. Sources were still trying to pinpoint why). Gems were swarming by the dozen to the cave, hoping to catch a glimpse of the geodes, although Andalusite was being more than overprotective – she was borderline feral, growling at anyone aside from her trio of sires who dared to come near. Even Rose Quartz and Pearl had been forbidden from examining the geodes further.

It was difficult to concentrate on battle tactics, espionage and blueprints when the whole camp was buzzing about baby gems. Rose was trying to keep order among the rebels but even she was in high spirits, giggling to herself softly and peering in wistfully to check up on Andalusite at regular intervals.

The other dame gems were anxious to meet the geodes too. They wanted to know all about them – what they looked like, how long they had taken to be born, how it had felt, and so on. They wanted to speak to Andalusite too, and hear from her personally, but she was having none of it and Rose had insisted that nobody bother her until she came out of her own accord.

“The attachment will lessen significantly once the geodes have matured,” she had promised a crowd of unhappy dames. “I promise that you will get to see them at some point. We'll need to sort out a nursery system to care for them once they're born too, so that Andalusite can get back to her role once her strength has returned. That'll be an ideal opportunity for you dames to get to know the gemlings.”

One such dame, excited and bouncy and unable to stop smiling, was Dahlia. Ever since her check up with Pearl eight moons ago she had been dreaming, hoping, wishing. She'd heard about the geodes being laid and had been elated that there had been no reported complications. It really was possible for healthy geodes to be brought to term. Heather hadn't said much on the matter (she'd been foraging for sources of nutrition for her dame, since Dahlia had acquired a craving for the red berries that grew on the trees) but she'd been holding Dahlia closer ever since the news had reached them. It was clear as day to Dahlia that Heather had been dreaming too.

Night had come, and they were resting in their own cave, several acres away from Andalusite's. Moss was creeping in and felt squishy and cold against Dahlia's cheek. Heather was spooning her, rubbing her arms in the darkness to keep her warm while Dahlia was in the middle of a heat flux, rendering her shivering and clammy.

“You'll be all right,” Heather murmured, and her breath was warm and tickled Dahlia's neck. Gooseflesh appeared on her skin at the sensation and she dithered, both giddy and uncomfortable. “It'll pass, D. It'll pass.”

“I know,” she said through chattering teeth. “It's j-just really c-c-cold, that's all.”

“I wonder if we could use a furskin to warm you,” mused Heather, more to herself than to Dahlia. “I've seen humans wearing them in the colder months. They might be able to warm you up.”

“There are other w-ways to warm me up.”

Dahlia peeked over her shoulder to grin at Heather, who blushed.

“All right, horndog. If you're sure.”

Gently, she supported Dahlia's body and helped her to turn. Dahlia held onto her small bump to keep it stable, and murmured, “Just go in me. I can handle you.”

Heather pressed a shy kiss to Dahlia's forehead and phased off her shorts. Her tentadick squirmed free, and Dahlia smiled. Heather really was the sweetest thing, pretending like she hadn't been after this the whole time.

“I'm anxious to see the geodes that Andalusite laid,” Dahlia murmured, letting out a nervous giggle as Heather reached down to gently cup her through her pants. Dahlia phased away her leggings, and Heather parted her lips, felt around inside, her fingers tracing along warm folds and damp corners. “Do you want to see them?”

“I suppose, if not just to see what all the fuss is about,” Heather said dismissively, and she began to rub along the crystalised edges of Dahlia's sex. The citrine let out another warm giggle that brightened Heather's face considerably. She had always had a soft spot for her, ever since they had first met back on Homeworld, in the front line for the defective troops, and it overwhelmed her to think about how far they'd come since then. “Too bad her harem of apatites won't let us pass.”

“It's because Andalusite is going through feral periods,” Dahlia murmured. “Hey... if I ever go feral during this gravid period-”

“I'll look after you,” Heather promised without missing a beat. She glanced down at Dahlia's swelled stomach and said, more quietly, “I'll look after all of you.”

Dahlia leaned up for a kiss, and it was soft.

“I love you, Heather. I didn't have a word to define it when we were on Homeworld, but I do now. I love you.”

Heather slipped inside, and a groan rolled out from Dahlia's throat, thick and treacly, full of longing.

“Eager, are we, D?” teased Heather, voice a low growl laced with adoration. She held Dahlia close, gently rolling her hips, and Dahlia let out a shuddering moan. “You know I love you too, don't you? It's a strange term. But you know?”

“I've known for a long time,” Dahlia breathed, and she shuddered again when Heather's cock sat hot inside, and she brought Dahlia in even deeper. “Ahh – I, I can't wait to meet them, Heather. Our babies. I'm really hoping for some ametrines.”

“You mean you wouldn't be happy enough with citrines and amethysts?” Heather enquired, quirking an eyebrow. “But they're still ours, right? What's the difference?”

“Oh, you know I'd be happy with any,” Dahlia scolded lightly, but she was grinning. “But ametrines, naturally forming from our love? It's like fusion being born. Doesn't that sound exciting?”

“Slightly terrifying,” Heather admitted. She had never been big on fusion, moreso because most of the quartz soldiers she had had to fuse with in the past had been fusions filled with rage from being defective. “But I guess, ametrines would be lovely.”

She thrust a little more forcefully and Dahlia's voice hitched in a way that sent shivers down Heather's spine. “A-Ah... of course I'll be happy either way. But I just think ametrines being further proof of our validity would be wonderful. They exist as proof that we were supposed to be together, you know?”

Heather hummed in reply and reached up to rub gentle circles into Dahlia's gem. Dahlia automatically reached down to do the same to the crooked gem nestled in Heather's navel. Sweat was beginning to break out on Dahlia's skin, an indication of the heat flux coming to an end.

“You're warming up now,” Heather pointed out. “Wanna stop?”

_Stars, I hope not._

“No,” Dahlia gritted out, body rushing as pleasure coursed through her gem. “Please, don't stop.”

“I won't, D, I won't.”

Their pace increased, and Dahlia was growing more vocal, mewling like an Earth feline they had spotted in the jungle not too far back.

“ _Stars,_ Heather, a-ah-”

Dahlia came with a shuddering cry, slumping against Heather as she came down. Heather was beginning to feel the arousal too, felt Dahlia's clit hot and pounding against her, and the stimulation to her gem was becoming too much.

She finished not too long after, forgetting to pull out in her haste, and when she had finally forced her eyes open again, no longer seeing stars, Dahlia's stomach was just the tiniest bit rounder.

“Y-You really had a lot built up, huh?” Dahlia joked, in between gasping breaths. “Lucky for you I'm already gravid, or you'd be in a heap of trouble, missy.”

Heather began to laugh, and she cradled Dahlia close to her, wondering how a gem so pure could exist. They calmed down together, lying in sleepy ecstacy as the moon rose higher in the sky. Heather reached over to rub Dahlia's belly with a warm smile on her face.

“I can't wait to meet them either, D,” she murmured, peppering Dahlia's face with kisses. Dahlia giggled at the gentle touches and hugged her tighter.

“I'm so glad. You're going to make a wonderful sire if you can show our gemlings the love you show me, you know that?”

“An amethyst for a parent?” Heather snorted. “If it were anyone else-”  
“But it's not, Heather. It's you.” Dahlia gazed into her eyes, dark and full of caramel affection, and Heather blushed.

“Yeah, well, if they look at me with the desperation you do, of course I'll look out for them. Who else will, right?”

Dahlia's smile deepened.

“Me,” she declared. “Us.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual please comment if you liked or hated? c: or if you have any other ideas to share with me, I'd love to hear them!


	4. Beg For Sex, Have Sex, Get Pregnant, Profit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peanut Wood just wants what everybody else has.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: There's a bit of sex?? And a cumtum. But mostly a gem wishing she had babies

Peanut Wood was envious. Incredibly so.

She was never destined for greatness. She knew that. Most peanut woods weren't. They came from the same kindergartens as fossils. At the most, they were supposed to be kindergarten diggers that peridots ordered around, shoveling dirt their whole lives. It was lucky that Peanut Wood had escaped such a fate during one of Rose Quartz's raids of the second developing Earth kindergarten. Before being asked the question, “Don't you want more from your life?” Peanut Wood probably would have never thought about it. All she would have done was hollow out the Earth ready for quartzes to be made, quartzes who would mindlessly push her around and step on any gem that got in their way.

Now, Peanut Wood wanted gemlings.

Andalusite, Apa, Titus and Gentiana's gemlings had finally hatched, and although Andalusite was still extremely protective over them, she was also complacent enough to allow other Crystal Gems in for small visits. Peanut Wood, having sat with Andalusite often during times that her apatite companions had been out on recon missions (lets just say that peanut woods typically weren't fighters, and Rose was kind enough to allow them to work as foragers instead), had the priviledge of being one of the first to lay eyes on the now hatched clutch.

Oh, they were cute. Peanut Wood hadn't understood what 'cute' really meant until she had laid eyes on the tiny wriggling blue babies and the larger, fluffier andalusite gemling sandwiched between them. Just looking at them peeping and huddling to Andalusite's body for warmth was enough to settle firmly in her gem what it _did_ mean. Ever since then, she'd been unable to stop thinking about them.

Maybe Peanut Wood wasn't destined for great things. Maybe at the end of the day, she was just a spoiled gem in the sheltered sanctuary of the Crystal Gems, hoping to live a long life that in all likelihood she didn't deserve. But she knew, for the first time, that there was something on Earth she wanted to fight for.

Peanut Wood wanted to be a mother.

It went without saying that she wasn't much of a looker; most peanut wood gems weren't. Strange flecks all over the skin, crooked teeth and scrawny arms – she hadn't been conscious of just how unpleasant she was to look at until she had seen more than peanut woods and peridots, until she had seen the symetrical beauty of pearls, the empowering attractiveness of amethysts, the intoxicating allure of Rose Quartz herself. But, on dark nights in even darker caves, even these beautiful gems could bear to find her pretty in the dim light. She was looking out for these opportunities. She'd spend every night in the caves if she could, hoping one of these quartzes would impregnate her. It would be no strings attached – simply a one-time thing, just to seal her fate. She wanted motherhood far more than she wanted a committed partner, and there were surely enough horny jaspers in this camp to knock her up without wanting any sort of commitment.

It all seemed like a clean cut process: beg for sex, have sex, get pregnant, profit. (Never mind that Peanut Wood hadn't done it before; the horny quartzes were always looking for excuses to educate virgin gems.) She just hoped that Rose Quartz wouldn't be too disapproving of yet another gem having to sit out on account of becoming a dame.

Her first chance was when a young dalmation jasper came waltzing into the cave she was lurking in, drunk off of victory at another successful battle won. There was cheering and singing – something the jaspers seemed content to do often, if it meant not having to think about the pain of meeting their friends, their old partners, on the battlefield only to have to crush them.

“Who's there?” the dalmation jasper called out into the darkness. Peanut Wood stepped forward.

“I'm here. Want to have sex?”

The question was direct, cutting through the introductions like a blade, and the dalmation jasper balked, apparently not expecting such a frank response.

“Wh-what?! You're a... peanut wood? Peanut woods are ugly as fuck. No thanks.”

“Do you see anyone else around?” Peanut Wood dared to ask. She spread her arms wide. “There is no one around the caves this time of night, they're being treated for wounds. I'm here. And I'm dying to know how a jasper does the deed.”

The best way to a jasper's gem was through their thick skin, and the dalmation jasper grinned, flexing her arm.

“I could give you a hell of a fingering, little thing. Maybe even poof you.”

“No poofing,” Peanut Wood cut in quickly. “I wanna try penetration.”

“No poofing, but you want my dick in you?” the dalmation jasper spluttered. “Those like, juxtapose each other, babe.”

“Big words, for a jasper,” Peanut Wood retorted. “Well, give it your best shot. Don't be afraid to really let your load go in me.”

“Huh? Why? So you can end up pregnant too? What's the point in that? You're already a forager,” the dalmation jasper pointed out with a crinkled brow, a disgusted curl of the lip. Peanut Wood thought fast.

“But it feels good to really let go in a gem, right? That's what I heard.” An idea came flooding in. “B-Besides, I'm no carrier gem. It won't work on me, anyway.”

The dalmation jasper snorted. “You don't _look_ like a sire.”

“And you don't look like a good lay, but I'm giving you a chance.”

She was crushed up against a wall, at the mercy of this leopard-spotted jasper with a quick patience.

“The _fuck_ did you just say to me?!”

“Fuck me,” croaked Peanut Wood. Her gem was safely obscured on her forearm, hidden beneath a cloak. She was in no real danger from this jasper, aside from maybe being poofed if she didn't let up the pressure soon. “Don't you want to? It can be hate sex. It can be post-battlefield trauma sex, I don't care, I'm just looking for some fun.”

The dalmation jasper growled and let her down. “I just can't believe this is a fucking peanut wood talking to me right now. Are all of you this mouthy?”

“I'm a gem who knows what I want,” Peanut Wood said defiantly, chin up at the disbelieving quartz stood before her. “A Crystal Gem.”

“All right, are all of you this _horny_?”

Peanut Wood considered this.

“...Probably not. We don't talk about sex with each other, so I wouldn't know.”

“Unbelievable.” The dalmation jasper phased off her pants, unsheathing a well endowed cock, and watched Peanut Wood expectantly. “Well? Aren't you gonna, you know, disrobe for me.”

“R-Right.” Peanut Wood phased her pale dress away, missing the soft comfort of her appearance modifiers as she stood naked in the cave, shivering a little purely in anticipation. “Well? Like what you see?”

“Hell no,” the dalmation jasper responded with a barking laugh. “You're going to be in pieces on the floor when I'm done, I hope you know.”

“All talk and no walk,” Peanut Wood responded, refusing to let the nerves set in just yet. “So get on with it already.”

She could appreciate that the dalmation jasper was too sexually pent up for foreplay, and Peanut Wood herself was itching to do the deed fast, so it worked out splendidly for the both of them. The penetration itself was over with fairly quickly, and upon her stubborn request, the dalmation jasper reluctantly neglected to pull out when she hit her climax. Oh, Peanut Wood wouldn't be able to move around for a few days after this. Hopefully no Homeworld troops would attack the base while she was too sore to run.

“Stars, that hurt,” whimpered Peanut Wood, blinking away black spots as the young dalmation jasper pulled out. Peanut Wood's stomach was bulging with the jasper's seed, and it leaked out steadily as the quartz climbed off of her, sitting up with heavy pants as her cock, now mercifully smaller with the release, was hidden once again by appearance modifiers.

“Hey, you held your own,” panted the jasper, wiping her sweaty brow. “Shit. You're one of a kind. I've poofed _other jaspers_ before.”

“All talk,” Peanut Wood gasped, glancing down at her bloated belly in fascination. “No... walk. Stars, I'm huge right now. I didn't think you'd pack so much.”

“Never underestimate a jasper's girth,” the dalmation jasper said with a grin that showed too much teeth. She was proud. “Well, now I know never to underestimate a peanut wood too. This was a win-win.”

Yes, it most certainly was. Peanut Wood would be a mother, thanks to this clueless jasper, and the dalmation jasper she had only just met had had a wonderful lay. All was well that ended well.

 

…

 

...Except it didn't seem to have any effect. Peanut Wood had asked around about the symptoms, most of all to Andalusite, and most dames described the effects as taking place within seven Earth rotations. By the tenth rotation, she was annoyed.

“I want to be a mother,” she moaned to Andalusite, who was currently sat up as her young gemlings fed from her plump chest. “Stars, I was leaking that damn dalmation jasper's seed for days. Why didn't anything happen?”

“It doesn't always happen the first time, you know,” Andalusite said with a shake of the head. “Now, me and my darling apatites, we _love_ sex. We were off doing it as soon as we discovered how to. Yet, it took almost 100 years into our defection from Homeworld to reproduce. I know we're relatively new campers, but it took time, my dear. We have all eternity to get on it, so why don't you just try and let it happen naturally?”

“Because!” snapped Peanut Wood, “Because look at me! Do you think I'll _ever_ become a mother if I wait for things to happen naturally? Besides... we're losing more by the day because soldiers are becoming dames. Our forces are weaker than they've ever been, what's to say I'll ever get to live long enough to see my gemlings?!”

Andalusite frowned.

“Listen to me, Peanut. It's talk like _that_ that weakens our forces. You're entitled to happiness. And, and there's nothing in the way of you finding someone to share your dream. Why, how many gems do you know that have a thing for apatites?”

Peanut Wood considered this.

“...Well, I know there are other apatites with steady partners, but there really aren't that many besides you that have such a strong fixation.”

“Gems have preferred types,” Andalusite explained, lifting her young andalusite baby up to her shoulder. She began to pat the gemling's back softly. “It's all individual, like the Crystal Gems. Why, Rose Quartz even found room to love a _pearl,_ and I mean really love, not just use as a pretty plaything. There's going to be a gem one day who likes peanut woods the way I like apatites. Sometimes, you just have to keep pushing on.”

“I guess,” Peanut Wood sighed. “In the meantime, I'd better get going. It's late, and I'm sure that another hungry jasper will be back again looking for someone to fuck. Here's hoping second time's the charm.”

“Well, good luck,” Andalusite said dryly. The baby resting against her shoulder let out a small burp in agreement. “We'll be cheering you on, I suppose.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't hate the dalmation jasper please both her and peanut wood were gladly consenting and enjoyed each others company i promise  
> anyway, next chapter i think someone's going to get punched in the face, stay tuned


	5. Love Twisted Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Melanie lost her geodes, and Strawberry Quartz is trying to make sense of it all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> semi-detailed miscarriage scene, don't like don't read  
> i love strawberry quartz she's one of my faves. also get ready for melanie ripping into pearl

Strawberry Quartz had been noticing dame gems for quite some time now.

Ever since Andalusite and her small army of apatite lovers had announced their pregnancy to the Crystal Gems and hadn't been reprimanded for it, it seemed like at least a dozen gems had followed suit. Fear of being crushed had been a highly successful method of birth control on Homeworld, and the few that had dared to dream had been quickly dealt with, both dame and sire. As ludicrous as it sounded, there was no safer time to get pregnant than during this war, and the rebels weren't choosing to hang around.

From a warrior's perspective, Strawberry Quartz found no real harm in it, provided that the Crystal Gems looked at these pregnancies as an investment of sorts. Sure, the number of soldiers on their side of the battlefield were declining rapidly, but it meant that there were more medics, more weapon forgers, more foragers. And in given time, however long it took for gemlings to mature fully, they would have dozens of new warriors, new healers, new spies. It was like a kindergarten without any of the damaging after effects on the planet.

From outside a warrior's perspective, Strawberry Quartz was conflicted. She understood that there were a lot of gems hoping for futures on Earth, hoping for families and lovers and long, happy lives. She also understood that a lot of gems saw pregnancy as a novelty, a way for the pacifists to avoid battle, a way to feel attached to something here, a way to fit in. Surely that was why Peanut Wood was rushing around the base trying to get knocked up by any gem without a main partner. Surely that was why Andalusite was already bragging about getting back in the game. Surely that was why even _Melanie_ had been pulled into this act of playing dame for the masses.

Yes, Melanie, the gem who said she would never fall in love, never saw the point in love, yet had joined the Crystal Gems anyway. It was always easier for her to say that (melanites were notorious for their cold hearts) and yet Strawberry Quartz chose not to believe it. Because she had seen for herself the way that Melanie had stared at the oceans, joy flitting across her features. How she had cried for her dead geodes, the ones she never even knew she had.

Strawberry Quartz had been there when she'd miscarried. (It had been a blow to the abdomen by an unruly amethyst she had once shared a commander with. It had been hard to fight her, but now she wished she had just poofed her upon sight.) She'd seen the way that the pain had filled her features, how she had stumbled back into a cave for the injured and doubled over. Strawberry Quartz remembered the horrified sounds that had filled the air as Melanie had phased off her pants only for a slew of membrane and crumbling geodes to slide out of her and onto the dirt. The anguished cries, Melanie's grief as she tried to put them back together.

Someone had put a spear through her heart mid-cry, and Melanie had poofed instantly, surrendering to her sorrow. Pearl stood grimly in place, picking up her gem and sending it back to the base.

“She was in no condition to fight,” Pearl had said, eyes pained, and she had swiftly dived back into battle as distraught cries from injured gems had filled the air.

Melanie had been in stasis ever since, waiting for time to pass, as if it would undo what had already been done. For as long as Strawberry Quartz had stared at those broken clumps of geode, she couldn't determine who had sired them. It should have been easy, telling apart colours from black, but there was nothing but black there. Perhaps they had been an all-melanite clutch, but nobody knew for sure. It hurt, knowing Melanie had mated with somebody else, after everything they had been through together. But, Melanie didn't owe her anything; Strawberry Quartz was being bitter for expecting as such, and she knew that. It didn't take away the sting.

Nonetheless, Strawberry Quartz had been waiting all this time for her return. In between battles and having her cuts and bruises and dislocated shoulders healed up, she had been waiting patiently in the chamber of return for Melanie to come back. It was a small room holding gems that were waiting to regenerate, to protect them from further harm. It could only be opened and closed by Rose Quartz, Pearl, Ruby and Sapphire (therefore, also Garnet), so it was only under special circumstances that other gems were allowed to wait in there. But Rose Quartz knew of the situation, she'd heard about it from Pearl no doubt, and had permitted Strawberry Quartz temporary access.

Strawberry Quartz was trying not to worry, but it had been almost a whole lunar cycle since Melanie had been poofed, and still she was lying in wait. Maybe she was finding it too much to bear, rejoining the world that her geodes had died in, that she had put them at risk for. Strawberry Quartz knew it wouldn't be much longer before Rose Quartz approached her with the sympathetic but unwanted intent of offering to bubble Melanie – after all, sometimes gems emotionally damaged by the horrors of war couldn't take the pressure anymore, and refused to reform. While Rose Quartz was trying to have mercy on them both, Strawberry Quartz would fight every last gem in this camp and from Homeworld if it meant holding out for Melanie just a little longer. It was funny, how emotions could create such irrational thinking.

She had fallen asleep at some point, waking to the anticipated chime of reformation in the works. She bolted up to her feet, her gaze falling on the ebony melanite gemstone glowing and rising. A lithe default body formed first; then forming into the familiar shape of her fallen friend. Melanie hadn't customised her outfit despite remaining in her gem for so long, the only change being the white flower-shaped emblem that now rested on her abdomen. A tribute to her fallen children, Strawberry Quartz was certain. She reached out and caught Melanie, held her close.

“You're back,” she murmured. Melanie's eyes opened and then immediately shut again.

“Strawberry Quartz,” she greeted. Her face was pale, haunted.

“You've been gone for almost an entire lunar cycle,” Strawberry Quartz informed her, gently moving to sit on the cool floor of the chamber of return, still cradling Melanie in her arms. “How are you feeling?”

“How do you think?” Her voice was hollow. “I miscarried in battle, Strawberry Quartz. My geodes are gone.”

“I know. I'm so sorry.”

And she really was, in a roundabout way. She wasn't happy that someone else had sired the geodes that Melanie had incubated for such a short time (not that she could ever push her bitter feelings onto Melanie, of course) but for such a cold-hearted gem, she knew without question that Melanie had loved those geodes. Nothing and nobody could convince Strawberry Quartz otherwise.

Had she known about them, and gone to battle anyway? Had she been in the dark, only loving them upon knowing she could never save them? It was a question Strawberry Quartz had been going over and over in her head, ever since first laying eyes on the river of crumbling geodes Melanie had left behind.

“Who sired them?”

It was a question that shouldn't have come out, and certainly not immediately after Melanie had reformed.

Melanie opened her eyes and stared up at Strawberry Quartz.

“Why do you need to know?”

“So I know who to hurt for letting you go to battle that day.”

It sounded chivalrous in her head (yes, she would protect Melanie from the big bad gem who knocked her up, for sure). Of course, she was a quartz, so she didn't always think her actions through, especially when these illogical feelings came spilling out instead.

“Don't. _I_ didn't even know. Who I share these activities with is not your concern, and you know it.”

Melanie watched her fiercely, as if daring her to deny it.

“You're right,” uttered Strawberry Quartz, surrendering without a fight. “I just hope they carry the burden of your grief the way that I do.”

Melanie sat up and climbed out of Strawberry Quartz's arms. “Leave me alone. I don't need a fucking guilt trip right now, you know. And I don't need you trying to step into the shoes of a sire either! Just leave me be, I owe you nothing!”

“I never said you did, Melanie,” Strawberry Quartz said immediately, also rising to her feet. “Just calm down, you're overwhelmed and newly reformed-”

“Shut the fuck up!”

Melanie's eyes shone, and Strawberry Quartz blinked as it dawned on her that Melanie was crying. A rare sight.

“I'm sorry,” she whispered. Melanie was riled up, shaking all over, fists clenching and unclenching, and the temple door opening really didn't help matters much.

“Oh, good, you're awake.”

Strawberry Quartz froze. She didn't even need to look to know who had just walked through the door, and by the look of thunderous fury on Melanie's face, she was correct in her guessing.

“You'll need to see me for a physical examination later, Melanie,” Pearl said briskly, side-stepping Strawberry Quartz and heading for the back of the chamber, where she placed three fallen gems from a raid that had gone south. “I'll need to check you over for any signs of long-lasting damages, which I'm sure could be fixed with multiple refor-”

With a roar, Melanie knocked Pearl to the ground with a strong left hook to the jaw. Pearl cried out in a mixture of pain and shock, narrowly missing crushing a topaz she had placed down on one of the recovery beds. Melanie was on her in a beat, pinning her down.

“What are you doing?!” gasped Pearl, winded from the force of Melanie planting herself on Pearl's stomach.

“You rotton pearl,” snarled Melanie. She reached for her gem, embedded in her right kneecap, and pulled out an ebony sabre with a chipped handle. “You fucking rotten little pearl! Getting rid of me like I was nothing! My geodes were _dying_ on the cave floor and you just stuck your fucking spear through me!”

A smear of teal blood was swelling from Pearl's lower lip. Her eyes stared straight back at Melanie, no longer shocked and afraid, but piercingly calm.

“You're not thinking straight. You're hurt, I know. But you must understand that you were no longer a useful asset to the battle, and your geodes were too ruined to be saved-”

“I'll fucking shatter you!” spat Melanie, bringing down the edge of her sabre to Pearl's gem. Being a pearl, her soft gem cracked near instantly, and she let out a cry of pain, glitching before Strawberry Quartz's eyes. She wanted to yell for Melanie to stop; reason with her or wrestle her away, anything. But she was rooted to the spot, fearful for the raw emotion radiating from Melanie that she had never seen before. “It'll be like snapping a twig! You think I won't do it just because you're Rose's favourite?!”

“You're grieving. But you... you can't heal this way. Shattering me won't bring back your geodes, and you have enough honour... to know this is wrong.”

“What am I supposed to do, then?!” Melanie cried, wrenching her sabre from Pearl's gem. Pearl glitched again as flakes began to crumble away around the crack. “Fuck! They're gone and you just let them-”

“This isn't going to solve anything,” Strawberry Quartz cut in, finally finding her voice. She tugged the sabre from Melanie's hands and kicked it across the floor. From there, she gently tugged Melanie from Pearl's trembling body. “It wasn't Pearl who caused this to happen, Mel. She was trying to stop you from hurting.”

Melanie's body quaked with grief, and she let out a strained sob. “But I _am_ hurting! I want them back, I want my geodes back!!”

Strawberry Quartz gently pulled Melanie to her feet, and the next thing she knew Melanie's arms were around her tight, her face buried into Strawberry Quartz's plush pink chest.

“I'm sorry,” Strawberry Quartz said, at a loss as Melanie sobbed and Pearl heaved. “I'm so sorry, Mel.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> rusa smut chapter coming up next, stay tuned!!! pls let me know if you liked/hated/etc!!


	6. Unwind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Garnet needs to take some time to relax after stresses pile up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally a chapter about canon characters!!  
> soooo i'm not amazing at writing ruby and sapphire but i hope yall can appreciate sapphire with a tentadick at least

Garnet was stressed out.

Melanie was currently being held in a private chamber in the temple awaiting an investigation, while Strawberry Quartz was holding her there, to keep her from further hysterics. According to the rumours running around the temple, Rose Quartz had entered the chamber of return after finding it strange that Pearl was taking so long, only to find her sprawled out on the floor with a dangerously cracked gem while Melanie and Strawberry Quartz huddled in the corner, crying. Things had been uncertain for a while (Garnet had been sent by Rose to secure the chamber while Rose took Pearl away to be healed, and she had been dismayed to see so many large flakes of Pearl's gem littering the floor like powder snow) but finally, Rose had warped back, cradling Pearl in her arms.

“She's going to be okay,” Rose said, eyes puffy and tired. “She needs to sleep it off, but she'll be all right.”

Immediately Garnet strode over to see for herself. She could have cried when she saw the healed pearl embedded in the forehead of one of her dearest friends, who was passed out in Rose's arms.

“Thank goodness.” She let out a breath she hadn't even realised she was holding. Her mind then flew to the two gems still inside the temple. “What are we going to do about Melanie? What she did... it can't go unpunished.”

“I'll need to think it through,” murmured Rose sadly. “She's hurting, Garnet, I know that, but... that doesn't justify her harming one of our own. We're on the same side. We're helping each other.”

“She didn't see it that way, Rose,” Garnet said gently. “Strawberry Quartz explained the situation while we detained Melanie. She said Pearl had been the one to poof her, and that Melanie was convinced her geodes could have been saved.”

“We should have implemented a counselling system sooner,” Rose said with a heavy sigh. “When Pearl is awake, I'll discuss it with her. She is my second-in-command, after all.”

Garnet said quietly, “I'm guessing you want to stay with her.”

“I do... but I can't. I need to speak to Melanie myself, first. But you can rest, Garnet, you've had a stressful day. Please ask Bismuth to watch Pearl for me instead.”

Garnet took Pearl from Rose's arms and reluctantly left her post, watching Rose over her shoulder until she was out of sight. It was a quick journey across the rocks to reach Bismuth's cave, and she requested that Bismuth warp to Rose's fountain for the night. Bismuth wasn't complaining (she always maintained that bathing in the fountain made her gem and mane of technicolor hair shine brighter) and readily took Pearl into her arms, before marching down to the nearby warp pad on the other side of the forest and warping out. From there Garnet journeyed to her own cave, which stood near to Rose's private quarters. The minute she was concealed by the dark solitude of the cave walls, she unfused.

“Are you all right?” Ruby asked, peering down at Sapphire, who was looking unusually pensive in a way that reeked of her old Homeworld conditioning, something that frightened Ruby immensely.

“I'm fine.” Sapphire's mouth turned down. “...I just feel so useless.”

“You didn't know Melanie would do that,” Ruby said fiercely. “Nobody did, not even Strawberry Quartz. She hasn't acted out like that since she joined the rebellion, not even when fighting the Homeworld troops!”

“I should have been looking out for it,” Sapphire seethed. “I knew she would be devastated after what happened, but I was too focused on treating the injured to see it.”

“You couldn't have known,” Ruby bleated, pleadingly. “Please believe me, Sapph. You aren't responsible for the actions of others. Melanie didn't have to do that.”

Sapphire shrugged, and sat down rigidly on the cold surface of the cave floor. It was already beginning to feel icy in there.

“Hey,” Ruby said, more softly this time. She crouched down beside Sapphire and gently moved her hair away from her eye. “Pearl will be all right. Rose will talk to Melanie, and things will return to normal. Please don't keep beating yourself up over this.”

“I hate feeling so responsible for everything,” Sapphire muttered, eye downcast, staring dully at her gemmed palm. “I wish someone else could deal with it, for a change. I hate burdening you and Garnet with it, too.”

“You need to take a break tonight. And we'll be alone at least until sunrise...” Ruby hoped Sapphire would catch her drift. Sapphire turned to her, a gleam in her eye.

“That is true,” she agreed, and Ruby's face brightened into a grin. She leaned across and kissed Sapphire softly.

“What do you say, Sapphy? Want to go all night? You and me?” Ruby breathed against her full lips. Sapphire giggled and gently pushed Ruby down to the ground, leaning over her.

“Sure do. You topped last time, though. Let me take care of things for a change.”

“But this is about making you feel good,” protested Ruby. Sapphire pressed a slender finger to Ruby's mouth, silencing her immediately.

“I always feel good when I'm with you,” she said simply. “Whether I'm giving or receiving, nothing makes me feel better than getting to watch your lovely face grow redder and redder...”

“Stoooop,” whined Ruby, already a deep crimson. “At least let me get naked first before you start seducing me, geez.”

“All right. Clothes off, then.” Sapphire leaned back a little, quiet as though concentrating, while Ruby squirmed underneath her and nervously removed her appearance modifiers. As she lay naked underneath Sapphire's dress, she felt the slithering solidness of something that didn't usually make an appearance.

“Sapphy,” she choked, and Sapphire's grin widened as she too phased off her clothing. A squirming blue tentadick was writhing against Ruby's toned stomach, and she grew hotter at the sight of it.

“I haven't had to shapeshift one of these in a while,” Sapphire said, beaming down at Ruby. “Hope I don't mess up during.”

“You won't, because it's perfect,” Ruby purred, spreading her legs. “Now come on, Sapphy. You wanted this, I'll give you the best damn time.”

“Shouldn't I be the one saying that? I'm topping this time,” Sapphire pointed out, and she scooted down a little so that her tentadick could easily find its way between Ruby's legs. Ruby keened as Sapphire squirmed at her entrance, and Sapphire smiled. “Open wide, Ruby.”

“You really enjoy making me embarrassed don't you,” Ruby grumbled, bringing up her legs to steady herself on as she parted. Sapphire didn't need future vision to tell Ruby was already wet; the glistening folds, sheen and smelling so distinctly of Ruby it made her mouth water, welcomed the finger she used to tease Ruby further. Ruby let out a whimper as Sapphire swirled her finger around, generating friction, until there was literally steam coming from her mouth in puffs as she panted.

“ _Stars,_ Sapphire,” she gasped, hips jerking slightly as the fire in her belly grew all the more intense. Sweat breaking out on her skin was evaporating as quickly as it was appearing, and Sapphire smoothed her free hand, icy cold gem in place, down her chest, luring a high-pitched squeak and shiver from her love.

“I know just how you work,” Sapphire said, voice smooth, caramelised by her musk as she leaned down to press a kiss to Ruby's ear. “And iceplay seems to be a favourite of yours.”

“Y-You know it,” Ruby squeaked out. Deciding she had loosened Ruby up enough, Sapphire straddled her a little tighter and eased herself into Ruby, relishing the drawn-out moan she earned from her partner.

“That feels good, right?”

“The best,” choked out Ruby. “Fuck, please don't stop.”

Sapphire rolled her hips, and Ruby let out another whimper, hips jerking against Sapphire eagerly, seeking friction. She swallowed the smoke building in her throat and desperately attempted to grind against Sapphire's dick further. Sapphire held her steady and thrusted, consistent and with just enough force to make Ruby groan and plead.

“Sapphy, I'm at my limit,” whined Ruby, and her skin burned to touch. Good thing Sapphire was so used to her lover's warmth. “Please just hurry up and fuck me already, stars!”

“That was fast,” Sapphire grinned, and when Ruby reached up to brush her bangs away, her eye was crinkled in amusement. “You aren't in heat, are you?”

“You wish,” ground out Ruby. “You were the one who wanted to unfuse, remember?”

“Well, I can never tell, even with future vision. Garnet just cancels out so wonderfully, we never have to worry about heat cycles.”

She hit another sensitive spot, and Ruby cried out, lightly shoving Sapphire's shoulder.

“Fuck! You're a sadist, you know that? Just let me come, please!”

“Now where would be the fun in that?” she giggled. “I love seeing you this flustered, Ruby. I'm trying to savour it as best I can.”

“Well, two can play at that game!”

Ruby decided to step up her game, rubbing warm hands over Sapphire's chest, ghosting the small breasts she only shapeshifted when she was willing to let Ruby play with them. Sapphire quivered and thrusted again, and Ruby only deepened the contact, before starting to grind.

“What are you trying to achieve?” Sapphire asked, slightly breathless. “You want me to let go inside you?”

“Why not?” Ruby growled, eyes glinting in excitement. “You said so yourself, Garnet cancels us out. 'sides, it's never happened before. And I've always wondered what it would be like for the great corundum Sapphire to shoot her load in me.”

“How crass,” Sapphire said with a determined grin. “Well, since you want it so bad, honey...”

She increased the pace, rolling her hips into Ruby time and time again, and Ruby yelped, clinging to Sapphire tight. Less than thirty seconds into Sapphire's repetitive grinding Ruby found herself climaxing spectacularly, letting out a low whine that sent Sapphire herself over the edge, filling Ruby up with the tight pressure that had built up in the minutes they had been fucking.

They both lay down together as they came down form their highs, hugging each other tight. Somewhere in the mess, Garnet phased back into existence, completely bare and glistening. Sapphire's seed was still seeping out of her, and she lay back, panting.

“Stars, we're good,” she breathed, three eyes shut tight as she caught her breath.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you may be thinking, "wow finally a chapter that isn't about a dame" well occasionally these will exist to move the story along. and yes, ruby and sapphire having sex is moving the plot along, you will see


	7. Those Were The Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carnelian can't make sense of how she was left to raise gemlings alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaaaangst  
> i didn't get to introduce titanite since she's already dead when this chapter takes place. but i had a character design for her and everything, she's a badass technician turned warrior who loved her partner more than anything. maybe i'll explore their story some more one day.

Carnelian was in the deepest shit she'd ever been in, probably.

She was the next to give birth. She had heard Andalusite's screams from across the camp the night she had laid, and frankly the thought of soon having to endure that herself... terrified her. It would be bad enough having to endure it in the first place, but to endure it alone... and then to have to raise the gemlings alone... it wasn't a future Carnelian was happy to think about.

She'd tried to ignore it for the longest time. She'd thought it was grief at first, because she'd seen grief make people do strange things (like the other day, for instance, a melanite had almost smashed Rose Quartz's second-in-command after losing a clutch), but even when she was distracted by going on missions and foraging, odd jobs, the sickness stayed with her, clinging to her wherever she went. It was putrid, it hurt, and she was getting frankly quite tired of it. If her condition didn't improve by the next moon, she'd decided she would go to Rose for permission to poof herself.

Titanite would have likely marched her up to Rose much sooner than this, but Titanite was her only friend, and Carnelian was too timid to approach Rose herself. But Titanite was gone now, had been gone for a whole cycle, by the time Rose examined her (she had collapsed in the middle of a briefing, and Rose wouldn't let her refuse to be checked out) and dropped the diagnosis.

Pregnant. Pregnant and alone.

It wasn't the kind of thing a grieving gem who had just lost their partner really wanted to hear. She and Titanite had been together since around the time they defected from Homeworld, unable to stomach watching their race doing despicable things to other worlds any longer. It was through exploring the Earth, fruitlessly searching for the Crystal Gems for almost three decades (they were surprisingly well hidden on a planet they had claimed for themselves), that they had grown closer as a result. Where Carnelian was timid, Titanite was brave. Where Titanite was brains, Carnelian was brawn. Knowing she had been unable to prevent her love from being smashed right in front of her was one thing, but bearing the knowledge that she was carrying her geodes was another thing entirely.

Three hard bumps under her shirt. Three regrets.

It wasn't their fault, Carnelian knew that. They had never asked for her and Titanite to fuck one last time, just a few nights before the battle that changed it all, threw her life into a spinning world of heartbreak and pregnancy and night terrors. They never asked to be made, or for their sire gem to shatter before she even knew they existed, or for Carnelian to keep them inside of her to nurture, to grow. Rose had given her a choice when she told her, she could have just rid herself of them and moved past Titanite, except she _couldn't,_ and she knew that from the start. This was her debt to Titanite, for being too far away to stop that ruby from thrusting a boxing glove straight through her gem. If there was even the tiniest chance that one of her gemlings could resemble Titanite, she couldn't risk anything happening to them, for her own sake as much as theirs.

She hadn't let herself grow close to any of the other dame gems, steadily rising in number as her pregnancy progressed, even when they had come to her with pity in their eyes, tried to help her through the difficult parts of her pregnancy, tried so hard to bring forth a smile or a laugh from her. She was caught up in the past. A world where Titanite was still alive, where any moment now she would return from battle with injuries and tears, but ultimately still existing, and Carnelian would be waiting there too, arms outstretched and all smiles. Would Titanite want to raise gemlings in a world of war? Would she be able to bear the responsibility of winning this war for their children, if she were still alive? Carnelian couldn't say anymore.

“Carnelian? Do you have a moment?”

Carnelian looked up from her spot on the downy meadow overlooking the ocean. Night had fallen, and the Earth was only dimly illuminated by the camp fires of nearby human tribes and the fires and glowing gem tech on the rebellion's grounds. She turned to see who was calling her.

“Pearl...?”

She was surprised, given the severity of Melanie's blow to her gem. She couldn't be certain of how bad it was since rumours were always going to be unreliable sources, but Carnelian had heard it had been an almost fatal attack, for a gem as soft as hers anyway. It was amazing she was walking around so soon.

“I wish it wasn't so surprising for everyone to see me up and about,” Pearl muttered, cheeks flushing. “Goodness. Any other gem and they would be healed and told to walk it off. It's ridiculous that everyone treats me like I'm fragile.”

Carnelian knew the feeling. Ever since her pregnant belly began to show she had been treated differently among the rebels. Sometimes she wished it would just stop. Fortunately, Pearl was one of the few that treated her indifferently outside of check ups, and that was one of the only grounding things left for her in the rebellion.

Seeing that no reply had come, Pearl cleared her throat. “Mind if I join you?”

A rarity, given that Pearl was near constantly clinging to Rose. She nodded, and Pearl carefully knelt down beside her, staring down at the crashing waves.

“It won't be long now before your eggs are ready to be laid,” she said softly. Carnelian stayed silent, and Pearl turned her head to face her. “It's okay to be afraid. But you aren't alone, all right? Both myself and Rose will be present, as well as Unakite – you know, jasper, short stature, gem on her-”

“I don't care.” Carnelian closed her eyes. “I don't give a shit who comes to see me give birth. Sell tickets, let it be a fucking open house for all I care.”

“Hey,” Pearl said sharply, “I know it's overwhelming. But you really don't need to take that tone.”

“You don't know!” Carnelian laughed, but there was no underlying humour in the sound. “How the fuck would you know what it feels like?! You've never been where I am right now. You don't have geodes in you that you're expected to love, you don't have to go through excruciating pain to push them out any day now, and you don't have to live with having lost the only gem in the entire world that knew you and loved you! So don't say you know when you know nothing at all!”

Pearl had flinched at the outburst, no doubt remembering the altercation with Melanie a few days earlier. Still, she refused to budge.

“Perhaps I don't understand. But it doesn't help that you refuse to open up to anyone here. Crystal Gems need to look out for each other, but we can't do that if you don't let us.”

“I don't want anyone's help,” Carnelian ground out. She stared down at her pudgy hands and balled them into fists. “Why can't anyone understand that? I can't deal with this!”

“But you have to.” The tone in Pearl's voice was firm. “You have to, Carnelian, because you aren't just living for yourself now. There will be gemlings, _your_ gemlings, and you can say you don't want to do this all you want but I _know_ you do. Because they're Titanite's too, aren't they?”

God, she didn't want to see her face when she closed her eyes. She didn't want to remember how it felt to hold her. How she sounded, how she lived.

“Don't do this to me,” Carnelian pleaded. Any other time and she'd be deeply questioning why she was begging a pearl for _anything_ – but, as it had been since Titanite's death – nothing really made sense in her head anymore. “I'm scared to even look at them. If they look like her, how can I raise them to go to war?! How can you and Rose Quartz ask that of me?!”

Pearl was silent for a few moments, while Carnelian was breathing shakily, curled in on herself in a way that a quartz wasn't expected to in the face of strong emotion. She was just too overwhelmed by the frank direction the conversation had gone in, how completely unaffected Pearl was by her offensive stances and attempts to shut her up. It was too much.

Pearl stayed silent until Carnelian's breathing steadied, and then rose to her feet.

“I know I can't ask that of you. I don't know if Rose can, either. But the battle we are fighting, as rebels, is for the future of all gems on Earth. That includes your gemlings. That includes every last one of us. I can't ask you to surrender them to our fight, but I can ask you to think about what Titanite would want too, and what she sacrificed herself for.”

“Don't. Don't guilt me like this.”

Carnelian shut her eyes once more, and when she finally opened them again, Pearl was nowhere to be seen.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm not totally happy with this chapter but carnelian and her story is going to play an important part of garnet's story very soon, so she needed her introduction  
> next chapter will introduce an unakite who will hopefully take a lot of the pressure off of rose and pearl to care for all these dames, since now on top of coming up with battle tactics they also have do to obstetrician work AND build nests and daycare systems.  
> anyway, let me know what you think!


	8. Call The Unakite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unakite discovers a new power, and helps Carnelian give birth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sooooo there's a new character introduced, Unakite! She will not be a carrier, but she will be a help in taking care of the other dames, so she needed an introduction. I knew I needed to introduce another midwife/obstetrician-type character at some point soon because otherwise Rose and Pearl would be spread way too thin.

Unakite was deathly afraid of the idea of becoming a midwife.

She hadn't meant to somehow obtain healing powers. It was a rare gift, a gift she knew other unakites back on Homeworld didn't possess, and up until now she had assumed only Rose could heal with her tears. But it had been a tough scene to stomach – a grenade had gone off, and many gems had resisted poofing (oh, the blood, how strong it had smelled, how disgustingly it covered the ground) due to their gems being cracked, meaning she had had to pick her way through body parts and entrails to reach some of the survivors. She had... what was the term, emitted a pheromone? A sweat-like substance, that had broken out on her skin like a lactating gem, and as she held survivors in her clammy arms, screaming in terror for Rose to come back, to help them, she had miraculously healed them by herself.

Her fame amongst the rebels had rocketed upon this discovery. Gems looked at her differently now – jaspers who had previously laughed at her short and slight frame, questioning if she was really a quartz, were now nodding at her with respect in their eyes, offering to help her spar and refraining from teasing her as they once did; peanut woods and pearls looked up at her with admiration in their eyes, thankfulness, that the other bearer of healing powers was also a gentle quartz; and Rose Quartz, Pearl and Garnet looked at her like she had the keys to the kingdom, a warm feeling that actually made her think this would turn out to be a good thing for her.

The moment Rose Quartz pulled her aside one night and asked for her assistance, however, she knew it was too good to be true.

“You see, Unakite, me and Pearl can only do so much for the dame gems we're taking care of currently. We have battles to plan, blueprints to go over, missions to hand out, and on top of treating pregnant gems, it's... a lot of work.” Rose dabbed at her brow tiredly, and Unakite realised for the first time just how exhausted their great leader looked from up close. Pearl was in a similar state, tired and mussed with dark circles beneath her eyes. “Now that we know you have healing powers, I think it would be wonderful if you could help us assist births. If we teach you how to handle situations, we can be prepared in case one or both of us are out in battle when a gem is ready to deliver. We were lucky to catch Andalusite on a quiet night, but more of our dames are due to lay in the upcoming weeks, and we need to be ready.”

“B-But, why does it, um, matter that I have healing powers?” Unakite asked in a quiet voice, daring to look up at Rose Quartz. No matter how friendly she appeared, Unakite always felt a little afraid in the presence of quartzes bigger than her.

Rose smiled kindly. “My dear, taking care of labouring gems is a lot of work. There's the possibility of them losing too much blood, tearing, complications... and of course, the possibility of eggs becoming damaged, too. My healing tears are useful to help labouring gems with the pain, and can also be used to patch them up quickly, and to wash the eggs in to make sure that no harmful bacteria creates infections in their gems before they are fully formed. It would be a lot more difficult for a gem without healing powers to safely deliver a clutch, which is why I am reaching out to you. It's incredibly important for the health of both the mother and her clutch that they have access to immediate medical attention, which is where you would come in.”

“Besides, you are a constant casualty in battle,” Pearl chimed in, presumably trying to be helpful. “It would be less hassle for you to stay here and care for the other dames, rather than going out to fruitlessly fight.”

“I'm not the one always throwing herself gem-first into deadly weaponry for another gem's sake,” muttered Unakite, and Pearl's eyes narrowed.

“I could still take you apart without trouble, so watch it,” she countered, and Rose cleared her throat.

“We are equals in this fight, you two, so please try and get along,” Rose interrupted. She placed a hand on Pearl's shoulder and squeezed reassuringly, then turned her attention back to Unakite. “Now, you will be staying here for a few days while we talk you through the theory of egg laying. Our dear Carnelian will be due to give birth any day now, so it's important that you don't go off on a mission until after her clutch is laid. We'll invite you to assist in her birth, so please be there. The sooner you learn how to safely deliver a clutch, the sooner we can find other gems to assist you in the event that we're unable to attend. Okay?”

In the end, Unakite had had no choice but to agree.

 

…

 

Just ten cycles later, Unakite was contacted via wailing stone by Rose Quartz just as the sun was beginning to rise.

“Get to the temple. Carnelian's eggs are on the way, and Pearl and I have just moved her to my room. I'll be waiting out front for you.”

She groaned, and reluctantly made her way over. Bismuth was waiting near the entrance of the cave, on warp pad duty, looking positively enthralled.

“To think, new life is about to be born in the temple!!” she squealed, when Unakite approached. “Aren't you excited?”

“I think terrified is the more appropriate word,” Unakite said with a shudder, before moving past the warp pad and to the temple door. Rose was waiting in the shadows, and brightened up when she saw Unakite.

“Unakite, you made it.”

“Wouldn't miss it for the world,” mumbled Unakite, before being ushered through. Pearl was gripping Carnelian's arms, already looking quite tired, and she also perked up when she spotted Unakite. They may have had their differences (like hell Unakite was going to let a _pearl_ insult her battling skills, even if she was an incredible sword fighter) but it was relieving to have someone to assist with this process.

“Oh, great, more people are here to watch my body tear itself apart,” ground out Carnelian, holding onto Pearl tightly and wincing as another contraction hit. Pearl was also trying to hide her pain, since Carnelian had a strong grip.

“Now, now, Carnelian, you're going to be all right,” Pearl said, more convincingly than her face told. “You only have three eggs to lay, so you will be able to do that without much trouble. Titanite was a gem of small stature, so if any are titanites it's likely they will be far easier to birth than any Carnelian eggs.”

“I don't care,” gasped out Carnelian. “I don't care.”

“All right, Unakite, now remember what we talked about. What do you need to do first?” Rose asked, guiding Unakite over to the engorged orifice that the eggs would be emerging shortly from. Unakite grimaced at how strange it looked, and swallowed.

“Uh. First, we need to assess how many eggs are going to be laid, what kinds of eggs to expect, and then check dilation to make sure things are progressing as expected.”

“Very good. Pearl, bring up her file, please.”

Pearl projected a file from her gem, displaying a profile of Carnelian and her pregnancy.

“All right. Three eggs, most likely carnelians due to the size of the abdomen, small possibility of titanites or a fusion egg. Do we have any information on what that fusion might be?”

“We never fused,” Carnelian snapped, and Unakite glanced at her quizzically, noting tears were in her eyes. “We never fused, okay?! We didn't even know how to, and, and she... before we even got the chance, she...”

“Shattered, I know. I was a witness to the event,” Unakite finished. She turned to Rose. “Unknown fusion egg type, then.”

“It can't be helped. You remember how to check her dilation, don't you?”

Unakite grimaced. “Yes.”

She peered at the offending hole with distaste, noting that there was already a hint of an orange egg protruding outwards. “It looks like you are almost at 12cm, ideal for birthing a quartz egg.”

“Fantastic,” Carnelian grunted, her face screwed up in concentration. “A fucking quartz egg, what could be better than that?!”

“You're going to be fine,” Rose soothed. She reached for a vial of healing tears from her gem, uncapping it and holding it to her lips. “Drink, it may help with the pain a little.”

Carnelian gulped down the contents furiously, and Rose dabbed at her sweaty head while Pearl frowned, examining the incoming egg.

“This should be as hard as it gets, Carnelian,” she informed. “There's a minimal chance of a fusion egg, meaning any other eggs will be accustomed to the size you're stretched to right now. Are you ready to push?”

“I just want this to be over,” Carnelian groaned, resting her head against Rose's plush chest. She took in a few deep breaths, then began to strain.

“Easy does it now,” murmured Pearl. “Unakite, you'll be catching the egg, so position your hands like we taught you.”

Unakite shuddered and placed her hands beneath Carnelian's hole, trying not to gag as translucent membrane fluids tinged peach dripped into her palms. “R-Ready.”

The egg eased out just a little before the contraction passed, and Carnelian panted against Rose, beginning to sob as the pain built up. Unakite watched her with wide eyes. The majority of the other pregnant gems she had met in the rebellion had been overjoyed at the prospect of bringing more gems into the world, and Unakite couldn't understand why Carnelian was any different. Sure, she had lost her mate, but gems were an extremely powerful, cold-hearted race, so why was it hurting her so much? She'd lost Titanite many lunar cycles ago!

“You're okay,” Rose soothed, rubbing her back with one hand, while Carnelian desperately clung to the other. “I know you're scared, and I know it hurts a lot, but believe me, you will feel worlds better once these eggs are out of your body. It isn't over. So many of us want to help you, Carnelian. Please don't give up.”

“I'm sick of it,” sobbed Carnelian. “Fuck! It hurts and I'm tired, can't you just poof me? I thought, I thought I could do this, but I can't! I'm a m-m-mess, and Titanite, she'd, she'd be so d-disappointed in me...!”

“Titanite would be so proud of you, Carnelian,” Rose said fiercely, as Carnelian bore down once more. “You said she knew you and loved you, right? Don't you think she'd be proud of you for keeping the eggs you made together safe for all this time, bringing them into the world, giving them a chance at life? That's amazing, and brave! You've come undone, but we're willing to help you. I can't speak for Titanite, but the Crystal Gems are proud of you for doing this. Now please, keep going! I know you can do it!”

Unakite didn't understand much about why Carnelian had been hurt so much. But then again, Unakite had never found reason to seek companionship with another gem. She had always just been happy to live for herself, by herself, and communally living with the Crystal Gems had proven to be a strange experience. She had yet to understand why gems would choose to get so close and to bear young in a time of war, but something about seeing Carnelian forcing her body to keep going after the pain she was in, both physically and mentally, inspired Unakite. It lit a flame that she had never really felt before, even when leaving Homeworld behind to seek asylum with the Crystal Gems.

“Keep going,” encouraged Pearl, as the egg began to make its descent.

“Y-You're so close,” Unakite found herself saying, determined to keep Carnelian on track. With one final burst of effort, she bore down on the egg, and it fell easily into Unakite's hand. The sensation was unpleasantly, slimy and strange, but the warmth radiating from the egg put a small smile on Unakite's face.

“You did so well,” Rose gushed, offering her more tears to drink. “That was the worst of it now, my dear, don't you worry. You're so close to being done.”  
“I really did it,” gasped Carnelian, sweaty and exhausted. “They're actually here.”

“They're definitely making progress,” Rose promised. She turned to Pearl. “My Pearl, how is the next egg doing?”

“I can already see it,” Pearl informed. “And it's smaller too, and green. I think a titanite is coming next.” She set her gaze on Unakite, who had since cleaned off the egg and placed it in a soft bedding so that it could be moved into a nesting area once all the eggs were together. “Unakite, are you ready?”

“Yes, ma'am,” Unakite said, eyes trained on the second egg. “Let's do this.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to give Carnelian a happy ending, I really do. She's suffered a lot without her sire and Titanite is (in my head anyway since I haven't been able to write about her much) too good for this world, a real genuinely nice character. If she were a book character she'd be the Christal figure that gets killed off because they're too nice  
> Anyway, next chapter will either feature Strawberry Quartz and Melanie, or Peanut Wood and Dalmation Jasper, I haven't decided which just yet.


	9. Nursery Duty Is Serious Bismuth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bismuth is over the moon to meet all these new babies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whats this???? An update???????  
> Finally, I get to write about Bismuth knowing a little more about what she's like! And guess what I'm not going to make her into an antagonist! Because I love her so much!

Bismuth hadn't stopped smiling in days.

It was true, Homeworld's armies had succeeded in wiping out almost the entirety of the front line of soldiers in the most recent battle – and it was only Unakite's brilliant new discovery of healing powers that saved the nearest casualties. But Rose wasn't worried, Bismuth could tell. It was early days, and while it was unfortunate that the upper crusts were trying to take back what was in no way theirs, it was clear now that the Crystal Gems were only going to become more powerful once their newest additions grew up.

She stood in their new temporary nursery on Mask Island, watching over the sleeping gemlings. Andalusite's gemlings were now old enough to be separated from their parent gems, and in a few weeks Carnelian's would be too. The plan was for the carrying gems to watch over the gemlings so that the dame and sire gems could return to the battlefield or their other duties, since their numbers decreased day by day. They couldn't afford to give the new parents the time to be with their children that Rose had originally wished for.

Garnet had chosen to join her for that duty on that particular night. The current carrying gems were still being taught how to care for the infant gems, so Rose had enlisted the members of her closest circle to watch over the gemlings until further notice. Given she had been crafting weaponry all day, Bismuth was thankful for the change of scene, especially since it meant getting to adore the newest additions to the rebellion while they slept on peacefully.

Garnet, on the other hand, appeared to be distracted. Normally she would humour Bismuth with small talk, but every attempt she had made so far had been met with silence.

“Is something the matter, Garnet?” Bismuth asked, putting a hand on Garnet's shoulder. Garnet jumped a little, before regaining her composure. That in itself was strange – Garnet hadn't been as skittish as a fresh fusion in a long time, so she _had_ to be worrying about something.

“Bismuth... no, it's nothing. Just lost in thought.”

“Rare to catch you off guard,” she commented, peering down at the wriggling gemlings in their bassinets crafted from abandoned spaceship tech. “You taken with them too?”

“They're so small,” Garnet said in a tiny voice. “And fragile. I bet their gems are as soft as ambers.”

“Don't let any ambers catch you saying that or they'll pick a fight,” cackled Bismuth, clapping her on the back. Her laughter died away as she stared into Garnet's visor, searching for expression. “Hey, you seem real off about something. If you need to talk...”

“No. No, I'm fine,” Garnet said quickly, moving away from the makeshift nursery. “Really, Bismuth. I just... I need to have some alone time.”

“The old married couple getting choked up in there?” Bismuth joked, and Garnet managed a tired smile.

“Something like that...”

Bismuth watched as Garnet turned, watching how her hands were trembling slightly, and went to warp away. As she stepped up onto the warp pad she stumbled, and barely caught herself in time.

“Are you all right?” Bismuth asked. “You aren't cracked, are you? Go find Rose!”

“I'm fine,” called back Garnet, sounding slightly irate, before warping out. Well, fine then. Bismuth was a little hurt at the brush off, admittedly, but Garnet was always a very private person so she figured she'd come back to her in due time. For now, Bismuth could wait.

Attention turned back to the babies, her grin widened. Small, precious little things, these gemlings. Every so often one would stir in their sleep, or cough or let out some other little sound, and Bismuth would near dissipate on the spot, carefully checking them over for any signs of damage before concluding they were just dreaming.

Even though they'd chosen Mask Island for the nursery due to its secluded, unsuspecting and well-sheltered environment, Bismuth couldn't help but fret over these tiny things. They could barely keep their eyes open, they'd hardly be able to defend themselves if they were caught in a crossfire! Being such a soft Mohs herself, she knew what it was like to be the vulnerable one in a bunch, but she had taught herself to be strong, copied Rose, mimicked the true strength of a quartz.

When a hand clamped down on her shoulder, she reacted on instinct alone, throwing the attacker over her shoulder and far away from the nursery. They fell with a loud splash into one of the waterfalls, and rose to the surface again gasping and spluttering, before growling out, “The fuck, Bismuth?!”

When Bismuth realised who it was, she barked out a laugh.

“Sorry, Crazy Lace! But geez, don't sneak up on me like that, and don't curse either! The gemlings will hear you!”

“Since when did you become so damn maternal?” grumbled Crazy Lace Agate, climbing out of the water and pushing damp coils of colourful hair away from their eyes. They gasped in mock surprise. “Wait, let me guess. You're carrying?! Don't tell me Snowflake's the sire?!”

“Oh, har har. I have a duty to protect every last Crystal Gem in this rebellion, including these little guys. So you, Crazy Lace, can keep a safe distance. I don't want you giving them nightmares with your mug.”

“Oh, you mean the mug that you beg for kisses every night?” teased Crazy Lace, slinging a muscular arm around Bismuth. She pecked her cheek, before squinting down at the babies. “Not like anything could scare them anyway, they're conked out.”

Bismuth shrugged. “Don't want to risk it, since you're the stuff of nightmares.”

“And I suppose a rainbow coloured tank like you is any better? What if they start crying? Andalusite will be pissed and then you'll have to answer to her harem of apatites.”

“I could take all three of them at once and you know it,” Bismuth bragged, flexing her arms. “And how embarrassing would it be, knowing they were beat up by the only bismuth in the camp?”

“If everyone weren't so caught up in the fucking war and this whole fertility crisis, you'd be the talk of the rebellion,” Crazy Lace said dryly. She peered down at the babies and muttered, “I still don't get the appeal. They're just gems but smaller. Next I'm gonna catch you cooing at peridots and rubies.”

“Pssh, no way. Anyway, why do you find it so hard to believe that Snowflake would sire my babies? She has a wonderful way of getting right in deep, if you get what I mean,” Bismuth joked. Crazy Lace pulled a face.

“So upfront. Anyway, Snowflake really doesn't seem like the family-starting type. Even if you give her your best persuasive eyes and the best lay she's ever had, I don't know if you could sway her.”

“But I'm a gem willing to try!” Bismuth announced with a smile. She flopped down on the ground and murmured, “Speaking of good lays, you haven't been around lately. Me and Snowflake have been getting worried.”

Crazy Lace shrugged. “Just reformed, that's all. Got knocked out by a grenade in the last battle – thank god Rose caught me because I didn't even have time to be in pieces. This war's the real deal, Bis, and I don't think anyone can afford to be starting a family, especially us three.”

Bismuth stared up at the stars. “There's still hope for us yet, ol' Crazy. Don't go giving up on hope just because you're a cynical old fuck, okay?”

“It's what happens when you're over ten thousand, Bis. Gotta grow up some time.”

With a grin, Bismuth pulled Crazy Lace down too, and pulled her up to her side. “That's what you think, you old bag. I'm gonna stay young and cool forever, just you wait and see.”

Crazy Lace snorted and began pressing kisses down Bismuth's cheek, trailing down her neck and onto her collarbone.

“Well then, little miss young and hip, lets get down to bismuth.”

“Hey, no fair, you can't use me own jokes against me!”

Crazy Lace crawled on top of her, tangling her fingers into Bismuth's technicolour dreads, and began to kiss roughly. Bismuth kissed back, moaning into Crazy Lace's mouth, before pulling away reluctantly and whining, “Not in front of the tiny gems, I'm sure hearing bitter old gems having sex isn't a good impression to make on them! What if they try and mimic our behaviour?”

“They're well and truly knocked out,” grunted Crazy Lace. “Shit, Bismuth, I'm horny and it's been like two weeks since I last got any, help a rebel out.”

“Go fuck Snowflake or something, I can't leave these guys until Garnet comes back or someone else takes over for me.”

With a groan, Crazy Lace sat up, resting on Bismuth's crotch.

“Fine, we won't have sex, but you owe me some the moment you get off baby watch, you hear me?”

Bismuth grinned and took Crazy Lace's hand.

“Oh, it's on.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so for the record bismuth/crazy lace/snowflake is a poly ship in this fic, and later on biggs is gonna be introduced too. i mean you can just say they were friends all you want but there was some damn PASSION in bismuth's voice when she was asking if they were okay  
> comment if there's a particular character or pairing you'd like to see more of! the next chapter is already half written, but anything after that is fair game when it comes to being written. or i could always introduce another original character


End file.
